As integrated circuit architecture core count continues to scale up in accordance to Moore's law, the need for high I/O bandwidth and fully integrated voltage regulator design is critical to improve performance. The capacitance between the large plated through holes via pads and surrounding metal bodies causes return loss during high speed data transfer and in addition provides a low quality factor for fully integrated voltage regular designs. While ultra small plated through holes can help improve the return loss, they are currently very costly to manufacture using mechanical drilling process.